Folge 11: Abrechnung für Mord
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Castle versucht etwas zu zaubern um Beckett den Valentinstag zu bescheren, den sie verdient. In der Zwischenzeit bringt der Mord an einem Steuerberater Kate dazu, über ihr Verhalten in letzter Zeit nachzudenken. Staffel 9, Folge 11.
1. Chapter 1

**Abrechnung für Mord**

Staffel 9, Folge 11

Geschrieben von jstar1382

Übersetzt von crazysecondname

Gegengelesen von kbrc87

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Kapitel 1

Jake stapfte raus in den kalten frühen New York City Morgen. Das Mondlicht schien gespenstisch auf den Bürgersteig, der vom leichten Nieselregen glatt war. Der Parkplatz, der zu seinem Bürogebäude gehörte, war so gut wie ausgestorben. Normalerweise hasste er es so spät in der Nacht zu seinem Auto zu laufen, aber heute waren seine Gedanken vernebelt, Erschöpfung machte sich breit. Er war der Letzte auf seiner Etage der ging, arbeitete um die letzten Details für das Kundengespräch, zu dem er widerwillig in ein paar Stunden zurückkommen würde, zu beenden.

An Tagen wie diesen wünschte er sich, sie hätten im Büro eine Schlafmöglichkeit.

Die Steuerabrechnungssaison war im vollen Gange, was bedeutete länger zu arbeiten, wenig Schlaf und keine Zeit für Freunde und Familie. Sein Verstand war träge, alle Gedanken darauf konzentriert auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Ein subtiles Klicken in der Ferne schallte durch die Stille der Nacht, das Geräusch merkwürdig genug, dass sich die Haare in seinem Nacken aufrichteten. Als er sich zu dem Geräusch drehte, bemerkte er jemanden in den Schatten nahe einer erloschenen Straßenlaterne. Litte er nicht so unter Schlafmangel, hätte er es wahrscheinlich früher bemerkt. Oder er hätte mehr Zeit zum Reagieren gehabt.

Panik rauschte durch seine Adern und ein plötzliches Aufflammen von Energie schwappte durch seinen lethargischen Körper. Er bemühte sich verzweifelt in sein sicheres Auto zu gelangen, um nach Hilfe zu rufen. Er war kein schneller Läufer, schon gar nicht nach fünfzehn Stunden Arbeit. Es war zu spät. Momente seines Lebens, die guten und schlechten, schossen durch seine Gedanken, bevor zwei gellende Schüsse durch die kühle Morgenstille hallten.

* * *

Das verärgerte Ächzen seiner Frau klang durch die Stille ihres Schlafzimmers. Castle lächelte in sich hinein und holte tief Luft, bevor er sich in ihr Badezimmer begab. Er fand Kate, wie sie an ihrer letzten Outfitwahl herumfummelte und gab sein Bestes, um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie war niedlich, wenn sie frustriert war, und mehr noch, seit sie im siebten Monat schwanger war.

„Alles okay?", fragte er, stellte sich hinter sie und legte seine Arme um ihre Mitte, um seine Hände auf ihren Bauch zu legen. Sie lehnte sich in seine Berührung und neigte ihren Kopf nach hinten auf seine Schulter. Ihre Augen fielen zu, als ein leises Quengeln über ihre Lippen kam.

„Ich hasse das", jammerte sie.

„Hasst was?"

„ _Das_ ", seufzte sie, öffnete ihre Augen und deutete mit ihrer Hand von oben nach unten über ihre Reflektion im Ganzkörperspiegel.

„Du bist wunderschön. Du warst immer wunderschön", sagte Castle lächelnd, bevor er einen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe drückte. „Und du bist schwanger mit unserem Kind, also leuchtest du. Jetzt mach dich fertig, damit wir zusammen aufs Revier fahren können. Damit du das machen kannst, was du so gut kannst, ein paar Morde aufklären."

„Ugh."

„Sei dein normales, außergewöhnliches Selbst, während du unsere Tochter sicher in deinem wunderschönen Körper trägst." Er drückte kurz ihre Schulter, drehte sich um und verließ ihr Schlafzimmer.

„Du machst es einem echt schwer sich zu beschweren", grummelte sie zu sich selbst, aber es war noch immer laut genug, dass er es hörte und ihn, auf dem Weg ihr ein leichtes Frühstück zuzubereiten, zum Glucksen brachte.

„Worum ging es gerade?"

Sein Kopf wandte sich der Stimme zu und er fand seine Mutter neben ihrer Kücheninsel stehend, an ihrem Kaffee nippend. Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und seufzte.

„Mutter, womit verdanken wir deinen spontanen Besuch?", fragte er, betrat die Küche und griff nach einer Kaffeetasse. Mit Kates Stimmung diesen Morgen war es nötig den kleinen Koffeinschub, den sie sich jeden Tag erlaubte, mit Sorgfalt zuzubereiten.

„Ich war nur in der Gegend, also dachte ich, warum nicht mal vorbeikommen…"

„Und kostenlosen Kaffee bekommen."

„Oh pssh. Manchmal will eine Frau einfach nur ihre Familie sehen. Wo wir beim Thema sind, was beschäftigt meine Schwiegertochter?"

„Shh. Lass uns keine Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken", beschwichtigte er sie. „Kate hat das dritte Trimester erreicht und ein paar Stimmungsschwankungen."

„Aber sie ist immer so ausgeglichen…"

„Das war vorher. _Jetzt_ ist alles möglich. Gestern hat sie ihr Büro auseinandergenommen, als ihr Tacker keine Heftklammern mehr hatte. Wohlgemerkt, es war ein langer Tag, aber trotzdem, _Heftklammern_."

„Darling, das ist nur ein Tag. Alle, auch nicht-schwangere Individuen, haben solche Tage."

„Heute Morgen habe ich zu laut geatmet, mein Shampooduft war zu stark und ihre Dusche zu heiß."

„Manchmal bist du schwer zu ertragen am Morgen. Ich sollte das wissen, ich habe dich großgezogen", schmunzelte sie.

„ _Lustig_. Wir haben beide unsere Macken. Hatten wir immer, aber wir haben zu ihrem Geburtstag im November ein gesamtes Wochenende außerhalb der Stadt verbracht, dann Hawaii letzten Monat, und es war friedlich. Es war perfekt. Das hat sie selbst gesagt, aber in letzter Zeit… kann ich scheinbar nichts tun, ohne sie verrückt zu machen."

„Du hast sie immer verrückt gemacht, mein Lieber."

„Stimmt, aber ich will sie jetzt nicht verärgern. Sie hat etwas mehr Schmerzen vom Narbengewebe in ihrem Bauch, gekoppelt mit ihren Hormonen im Ausnahmezustand… im Grunde werde ich einfach wie auf Eiern laufen und den Castle Charme anstellen, vor allem da morgen Valentinstag ist."

„Castle Charme? Gegen eine schwangere Katherine?", fragte Martha schmunzelnd und nahm einen letzten Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. „Alles, was ich sagen kann, ist viel Glück." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, drückte seine Hand und verließ die Wohnung.

* * *

Sie schafften es ohne Zwischenfälle aufs Revier, was bedeutete, dass er noch all seine Gliedmaßen besaß und sie ihm nicht den Kopf abgerissen hatte. Sie wusste, er versuchte der perfekte Ehemann zu sein, aber irgendwo in der Suche nach Perfektion ging er ihr konstant auf die Nerven.

Es lag an den Hormonen.

 _Offensichtlich_ waren es die Hormone, denn sie war wahnsinnig verliebt in Castle und hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt seine kleinen nervigen Angewohnheiten zu akzeptieren und sogar wertzuschätzen. Zumindest war das der Fall, bis sie ihr drittes Trimester erreicht hatte, aber jetzt hatte sie das Gefühl, als hätte sie keine Kontrolle mehr über ihre Reaktionen.

Sie schloss ihre Augen sobald sie den leeren Fahrstuhl betraten und legte ihren Kopf gegen die falsche Holzvertäfelung. Die Luft im Fahrstuhl war abgestanden und feucht, kochte jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut.

„Es ist wie ein Inferno hier drin, Castle. Warum stehst du so nah?", fragte sie, hob ihre Fingerspitzen um den bereits zunehmenden Kopfschmerz zu massieren.

„Kate, wir könnten eine sehr große Person zwischen uns stellen. Nichts an unserem Abstand könnte als nah beschrieben werden."

Ihre Augen öffneten sich und sie erkannte, dass Castle klar auf der anderen Seite der Kabine stand. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Wangen erröteten und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, dass ihr gesamter Körper in Flammen stand oder ob es leichte Verlegenheit wegen ihres Ausbruchs war.

„Oh. Warum ist es dann so verdammt heiß? Ich schwöre, ich kann deine abstrahlende Körperwärme von hier spüren."

„Oder die Lüftung pumpt heiße Luft hinein", erklärte er, stellte sich neben sie und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. „Es ist mitten im Winter und es sind fast Minus 20°C draußen. Alle, außer dir und dem Yeti, sind heute am Frieren."

„So kalt ist es draußen nicht und im Moment ist es in dieser provisorischen Sauna unmenschlich heiß", stöhnte sie und zog am Kragen des leichten Umstandspullis, den sie vor kurzem in einer kleinen Boutique in der Fünften gekauft hat.

Castle schaute mit einem neckenden Lächeln an ihr hinab, während er mit seinen Lippen über ihre Schläfe fuhr. „Wenn diese Hitzewallung anhält, habe ich kein Problem damit zu Hause eine nur-Unterwäsche Regel einzuführen", gluckste er und lehnte sich weit genug zurück, damit sie den schnellen Tanz seiner Augenbrauen sehen konnte.

„Das würde dir bestimmt gefallen. _Perversling._ " Sie stieß gegen seine Schulter und trat an ihm vorbei, als der Fahrstuhl sich endlich auf der Etage des Morddezernats öffnete.

„Vielleicht, aber du hast nicht nein gesagt", rief er ihr hinterher.

Ihren Kopf zurückdrehend, verengte sie ihre Augen, als seine Lippen sich bei den Gedanken an die unwahrscheinliche Kleiderordnungsänderung zu einem verführerischen Lächeln verzogen. „Korrekt, aber noch wichtiger… ich habe nicht _ja_ gesagt."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Ryan und Esposito waren zu sehr auf das Mordfallbrett konzentriert um mitzubekommen, dass Castle und Beckett im Großraumbüro zu ihnen stießen. Das Bild des letzten Opfers hing in der Ecke der Tafel über einer spärlichen Zeitleiste, zusammen mit ein paar Bildern des Tatorts.

Nicht wirklich vielversprechend, aber nicht ungewöhnlich für den frühen Zeitpunkt in der Ermittlung.

Kate hatte den Anruf am frühen Morgen erhalten, aber da sie mittlerweile versuchte Tatorte zu vermeiden, hatte sie noch nichts zu den Falldetails gehört.

Immerhin gab es _ein paar_ Vorteile Captain zu sein, und nicht zu jeder Stunde in der Nacht an Tatorte fahren zu müssen, war definitiv einer davon.

„Also, was haben wir?", fragte sie, nachdem die Stille der Detectives länger anhielt als sie es mochte.

„Oh, hey Beckett", grüßte Ryan. Seine Augen huschten dahin wo sie standen, flackerten zwischen ihr und Castle hin und her. „Und Castle. Ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen, während ihr Ehemann ihnen ein unnötig mitfühlendes Schulterzucken schenkte. „Das einzige, was nicht in Ordnung sein könnte, ist, dass meine zwei Detectives mich noch immer über den Mordfall in Kenntnis setzen müssen."

„Richtig", sagte Esposito mit einem kurzen Nicken, sein Blick flackerte zu Castle, bevor er sich an sie wandte. „Das Schussopfer wurde heute Morgen vor _Evans und Partner_ gefunden. Der Name des Opfers ist Jake Blakely. Wirtschaftsprüfer, der laut Büromanager gestern Abend lange gearbeitet hat.

„Das ist die Saison", murmelte Castle und zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Steuern.

Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Sie wandte sich an Castle, hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Mein Steuerberater kümmert sich um alles." Gott sei Dank hatte er eine Person für alles. Sie musste sich nicht länger Sorgen machen, egal wie banal die Aufgabe war, er hatte jemanden, der sich darum kümmerte. Vielleicht wurde sie selbstgefällig, aber in Zeiten wie diesen, war sie froh, das vergessen zu können.

Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, bevor sie von einem Lachen ihrer Detectives unterbrochen wurde. „Wollt ihr der Klasse was mitteilen?"

„Es ist nur lustig", erklärte Ryan. Sein Kiefer klappte zu, als sie ihn mit verengten Augen ansah.

„ _Lustig?_ "

„Ich meine, es ist niedlich. Alles was du tun musst, ist Castle ansehen, und er weiß genau, was du denkst…"

„Es ist ein bisschen unheimlich", korrigierte Esposito und schauderte übertrieben.

Kate verdrehte ihre Augen bei der Theatralik und räusperte sich. „Wenn eure Spielzeit vorbei ist, können wir dann bitte über mögliche Spuren reden?" Ihr Blick richtete sich auf die Tafel und den leeren Raum unter dem Wort Verdächtige. „Jemand wurde getötet und ich bin sicher, dessen Familie würde es schätzen, wenn wir den Fall lösen, anstatt über meine Ehe zu diskutieren."

Ryan nicke, bevor er sich auf seinen Tisch stützte. „Richtig. Spuren."

Sie hatten nichts. Das konnte sie sehen.

„Keine bisher", bestätigte sein Partner. Keine Spuren und kein Weiterkommen. Gott, das würde ein langer Tag werden.

„Okay, nun, warum geht ihr nicht an die Arbeit, die wir alle so sehr lieben und findet ein paar Spuren? Vielleicht auch einen Verdächtigen, wenn ihr schon dabei seid", blaffte sie, verschränkte ihre Arme und begab sich in die Privatsphäre ihres Büros.

„Kate…", rief ihr Ehemann ihr hinterher, aber sie wollte sich nicht umdrehen.

Esposito murmelte, noch nicht außer Hörweite. „Ich mach dich dafür verantwortlich, Castle. Sie war nicht so schlecht drauf, bevor du sie geschwängert hast."

Sie verhielt sich nicht unangemessen.

Tat sie nicht.

Oder?

* * *

Kate starrte auf den sich auftürmenden Papierkram auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Seit sie auf dem Revier ankamen, hatte sie stundenlang unterschrieben, Notizen gemacht und dokumentiert, aber sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, als hätte sie den Stapel überhaupt angerührt. Ihre Augen taten weh – die kleine Schrift auf den dreifach angefertigten Formularen ließ ihre Kopfschmerzen immer schlimmer werden, ihre Hand war wund von der Überbeanspruchung.

Sie brauchte eine Pause. Vielleicht konnten die Kriminellen in der Stadt eine kleine Pause einlegen, bis sie wieder ihr altes Selbst war. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Schreibtischjob so ermüdend sein konnte, wenn man schwanger war? Vielleicht war es das nicht für andere. Sie wusste, sie sollte nicht versuchen, noch immer so involviert in den Aktivitäten außerhalb ihrer administrativen Pflichten und den wesentlichen Details von Fällen zu sein, aber es lag in ihrem Blut.

Zumindest tat es das bisher.

Vielleicht war das eine Mahnung. Sie musste nicht gerade jetzt Super Captain sein. Sie musste nur in den Grenzen ihrer Jobbeschreibung bleiben. Obwohl das lächerlich war, wann war sie _je_ in den Grenzen ihrer Jobbeschreibung geblieben?

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit flatterte im Büro umher, erinnerte sie fast an Castles Vermeidungstechniken, wenn er ein Kapitel fertigbekommen musste. Er war die beste Ablenkung an langweiligen Tagen, aber er war nicht hier.

Er war vor ungefähr einer Stunde verschwunden, murmelte etwas von Erledigungen. Auch wenn sie ihn vermisste, jetzt wo er weg war, ging ihr sein gesamtes Verhalten heute auf die Nerven, ließ sie sich noch schlechter fühlen, da alles, was er den ganzen Morgen versucht hatte, war sie glücklich zu machen.

Sie stöhnte und ließ ihren Kopf auf eine der dicken Akten fallen. Sie hoffte, sie würde diesen Gemütszustand bald wieder verlassen. Morgen war Valentinstag und sie würde es hassen, wenn ihre Stimmung den Feiertag ruinierte. Er verdiente es nicht ihre schlechte Laune abzubekommen.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihn überraschen.

Sie könnte sich etwas Besonderes ausdenken, um es wieder gut zu machen, dass sie ihn die ganze Woche angepflaumt hatte.

Wenn er zum Mittag nicht von seinen Erledigungen zurück war, konnte sie vielleicht ins Leichenschauhaus gehen und Lanie bitten ihr dabei zu helfen, was zu planen. Das könnte funktionieren.

Kate spielte mit dem Stift in ihrer Hand, dachte an ihren Ehemann und wie sie ihn überraschen konnte – irgendwas anderes als die Dokumente, die immer noch ihre Aufmerksamkeit brauchten. Es war hoffnungslos.

Ein unerwartetes Klopfen riss sie aus ihrem Zeit schindenden Tagtraum. Mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln stecke Ryan seinen Kopf durch die Tür.

„Hey, Beckett. Hast du 'ne Sekunde?" Die Grimasse auf seinem Gesicht hinterließ ein Schuldgefühl in ihrem Magen. Wenn er so nervös war sie mit einer Frage zu unterbrechen, wie fühlte sich ihr armer Ehemann an diesem Punkt? War sie wirklich so eine miserable Gesellschaft geworden?

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln nickte sie ihm zu und winkte ihn in ihr Büro. „Was gibt es?"

„Du sahst nicht sehr glücklich aus bei dem Gedanken, den ganzen Nachmittag Papierkram zu erledigen, also wollte ich sehen, ob du bei mir sitzen willst, wenn ich mit den Kollegen unseres Opfers rede? Espo versucht seine Frau zu finden, sagte, er will ihr die Nachricht persönlich überbringen."

Eine lockere Befragung der Freunde des Opfers? Ja. Auf Wiedersehen, Papierkram.

„Ja, Kev. Ich könnte eine Pause gebrauchen."

„Großartig, wir sehen uns dann im Konferenzraum."

* * *

Ryan führte sie in den Raum, in dem drei von Jake Blakelys Kollegen auf den Stühlen um den Tisch saßen, jeder von ihnen schaute fast systematisch auf seine Uhr, als wären sie ernsthaft von dem unpassenden Ableben ihres Kollegen gestört. Die Unhöflichkeit blieb nicht unbemerkt, aber sie sah drüber hinweg. Es brauchte jede Unze Zurückhaltung, die sie noch hatte, ihr Verhalten zu ignorieren, aber sie schaffte es, sich auf ihre Zunge zu beißen und das Bedürfnis hinunter zu schlucken. Kate nickte der Gruppe zur Begrüßung kurz zu, bevor sie jedem die Hand reichte.

„Danke, dass Sie heute gekommen sind, ich bin Captain Beckett und ich nehme an, Sie haben Detective Ryan schon getroffen", sagte sie und deutete auf ihren Detective. „Ich wünschte, es wären andere Umstände, aber wir tun unser Bestes um herauszufinden, wer für Mr. Blakelys Tod verantwortlich ist. Was auch immer Sie uns über sein Leben sagen können, wäre sehr hilfreich."

Es war ein langsamer Prozess die Gruppe dazu zu bringen, etwas über das Privatleben ihres Freundes und Kollegen preiszugeben, aber als sie es taten, konnte sie ein paar Punkte verbinden. Er war verheiratet und hatte zwei Kinder, ein weiteres war unterwegs. Sie malten ein Bild einer perfekten Familie und Karriere, bis eine der Frauen, Esther Smith, sich verplapperte und einen finsteren Blick von den anderen beiden erhielt.

„Sie müssen es wissen", schnauzte sie, ihren Standpunkt vertretend. „Sein Leben war nicht perfekt. Und was, wenn sie es getan hat?"

„Esther, es sind nur Gerüchte", erklärte Laura Marin und wandte sich dem fragenden Blicken zu. „Er war vor Sonnenaufgang allein auf dem Parkplatz. Ich bin sicher, es war nur eine zufällige Gewalttat."

„Kann jemand bitte erklären, wovon Sie reden?", fragte Kate, ihre Geduld von der offensichtlichen Vertuschung dünner werdend. Diese drei wurden innerhalb von Sekunden von unschuldigen Leumundszeugen zu verdächtigen Personen.

Craig Williams Blick flackerte zwischen den zwei Frauen hin und her und er holte tief Luft, bevor er sich an sie und Ryan wandte. „Jake hatte eine Affäre mit jemandem im Büro und es gab Gerüchte, dass seine Frau es herausgefunden hat…" Die Worte sprudelten aus seinem Mund und alles stoppte. Ihr Herz stolperte und eine Welle von Übelkeit überkam sie. Das Opfer hatte seine schwangere Frau betrogen?

Die Lippen des Mannes verzogen sich bei der Aussage. Er schien von der Vorstellung und der Frau verstört zu sein. „Anne ist ein guter Mensch, aber ich habe gestern ein Telefonat zwischen ihr und Jake gehört. Es war hitzig. Er hat bekommen was er verdiente, dafür, dass er auf zwei Hochzeiten tanzte."

„Craig!", tadelte Laura, ein entsetzter Ausdruck lag auf ihrem und Esthers Gesicht.

„Wie wir schon sagten, es sind nur Gerüchte", erklärte Esther und senkte ihren Kopf um ihre Hände anzusehen.

Gerüchte oder nicht, das war ein sehr gutes Motiv.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Ihr Magen knurrte.

Sie brauchte was zu essen und das war die perfekte Zeit für Mittag, eine dringend notwendige Chance ihren Kopf freizubekommen. Zum Glück hatte Lanie Zeit und zugestimmt sie bei einem neuen Bistro-Café, das sie beide ausprobieren wollten, zu treffen.

Etwas von dieser Befragung war haften geblieben, bohrte sich in ihre Gedanken, aber sie würde diesen Fall nicht mit ihrem Kopf spielen lassen. Ehemänner betrogen ständig ihre Frauen, aber sie wusste, es war ausgeschlossen, dass Castle sie je betrügen würde. Die Paranoia war das Ergebnis ihrer Hormone, pflanzte Samen von irrationalen Gedanken, wo sie nicht gebraucht wurden.

Kate hatte Glück. Castle war ein großartiger Ehemann. Sein einziger Fehler in letzter Zeit, war der, dass er sie mit seinem übertriebenen Bedürfnis sich um sie zu kümmern, nervte. Als wäre _das_ was Schlimmes.

War es nicht. Es war ihr Problem und ihres allein, dass alles, was er in letzter Zeit tat, unter ihre Haut ging. Er verdiente ihre Genervtheit nicht.

Er versuchte – versuchte es wirklich – gut zu ihr zu sein. Mann, sie schuldete ihm wirklich was. Sie musste herausfinden, wie sie ihm seine Güte zurückzahlen konnte. Sie musste ihn morgen am Valentinstag irgendwie überraschen, etwas Unerwartetes tun.

Als sie im Erdgeschoss aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg, fühlte sie ihr Handy in ihrer Tasche vibrieren. Es war wahrscheinlich Castle, der sich fragte, ob er ihr was bringen konnte. Ihr Herz flatterte bei dem Gedanken; ihr übermäßig fürsorglicher, aber süßer Ehemann.

Als sie nach dem Gerät griff, war sie überrascht Alexis' Gesicht auf ihrem Bildschirm zu sehen.

„Hey Alexis, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kate, während sie ihre Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche zog und sich umschaute um ihr Auto auf dem Parkplatz zu finden. In letzter Zeit war sie vergesslich, ein netter Nebeneffekt der Schwangerschaft, vor dem sie keiner gewarnt hatte. Auf ihre Suche konzentriert, überhörte sie fast die Stimme am Ende der Leitung.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich kann nur Dad nicht erreichen", sagte Alexis atemlos. „Ist er bei dir?"

Kate blieb stehen, auf einmal von dem Anruf besorgt, als sie ihr Auto sah.

„Nein, ich bin auf dem Weg, Lanie zum Mittag zu treffen", erklärte sie und richtete ihre Tasche auf ihrer Schulter, während sie weiterging. „Er ist vor mehr als einer Stunde gegangen um irgendwelche Besorgungen zu erledigen."

Alexis seufzte und stieß ein leises Lachen aus.

Verdächtig.

„Oh, _das_ stimmt."

„ _Das stimmt?_ Was hat er vor?" Sie hasste Geheimnisse. Nun, vielleicht nicht hassen, sie war nur nicht unbedingt ein Freund davon, außen vor gelassen zu werden.

„Kate, ich musste ihm versprechen, nichts zu verraten." Ihr Ton war locker, aufziehend. Wenigstens konnte sie auf Alexis zählen, sie nicht mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen. Endlich bei ihrem Auto, wartete sie eine Sekunde, schmiedete einen Plan.

„Ich bin sicher das hat er. Aber wie wär's, wenn du Lanie und mir beim Mittag Gesellschaft leistest und ich dich in Versuchung führe?"

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und öffnete die Fahrertür, faltete ihren Körper hinter das Lenkrad und sank in ihren Sitz. Wenn Alexis ihr nicht erzählte, was Castle geplant hatte, würde sie es vielleicht einer gewissen Gerichtsmedizinerin sagen.

„Mittag klingt gut, aber sein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher", sagte Alexis mit einem sanften Lachen.

„Dämliche Vater-Tochter-Verbindung", neckte sie. „Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Joe's Café in der Zweiten."

„Wir sehen uns da, aber meine Lippen sind versiegelt."

„Mhm, wir werden sehen." Kate legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, fühlte ihre Tochter zustimmend treten. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten, bis diese Kleine alt genug ist Geheimnisse vor dir und deinem Dad zu haben."

* * *

Castle betrat komplett entmutigt das Loft. Er war stundenlang durch die Stadt gelaufen, auf der Suche nach der perfekten Idee für Kates Valentinstagsüberraschung. Nie zuvor war er so hinterher diesen Feiertag zu planen, aber mit ihrem letzten Urlaub und dem Leben generell, hatte er die Zeit komplett aus den Augen verloren.

Nachdem er Stunden damit verbracht hatte, ziellos durch die schneebedeckten Straßen zu wandern, war ihm jetzt kalt und er fühlte sich besiegt. Jahrelang hatte er nie ein Problem ein romantisches Andenken zu finden oder den perfekten Abend in der Stadt zu planen, aber dieses Jahr fand er alle Ideen klischeehaft und oberflächlich. Das war _Kate_.

Seine Frau.

Sein Immer.

Sie trug sein Kind und verdiente um einiges mehr als Diamanten und Blumen. Er würde ihr die Sonne und den Mond geben, wenn das möglich wäre, etwas, das so viel Bedeutung hatte wie sie. Die letzte Woche war schwer gewesen, jeder weitere Tag ihrer Schwangerschaft ließ sie irrationaler werden. Er versuchte verzweifelt sie glücklich zu machen, aber entweder tat er zu viel oder nicht genug. Er war mal so gut darin gewesen, sie zu lesen, aber jetzt schien er vollkommen verloren zu sein, und er hasste es.

Er brauchte ein Wunder.

… eine geheime Waffe.

Er musste Jim anrufen.

* * *

Alexis saß bereits neben Lanie, als Kate es geschafft hatte einen Parkplatz zu finden und in das Restaurant zu gehen – wem machte sie was vor – _watscheln_. Sie war nicht so dick wie andere schwangere Frauen, aber ihre Tage von Power Walking waren vorbei, zumindest so lange, bis ihre Kleine auf die Welt kam.

„Alexis hat mir gerade alles von ihrem Freund erzählt", sagte Lanie mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln, während Alexis errötete.

„Du hast noch nicht alles darüber durch die Gerüchteküche auf dem Revier erfahren?", neckte Kate, warf ihren Mantel auf ihre Tasche und sank auf einen leeren Stuhl.

„Lustig." Alexis verdrehte ihre Augen in Kates Richtung, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gerichtsmedizinerin richtete, die sich kaum zusammenreißen konnte.

„Siehst du nicht bezaubernd aus", gurrte Lanie, wandte sich an Kate und versuchte ein Lachen auf ihre Kosten zu unterdrücken.

„Nenn mich noch einmal bezaubernd und ich schlag dich."

„Oh Mädchen. Jetzt weiß ich, wieso du angerufen hast. Wenn du so schnippisch mit mir bist, kann ich mir nur vorstellen, was Castle ertragen muss."

Kate verengte ihre Augen ihrer Freundin gegenüber und biss auf ihre Lippe. Lanie hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, und Alexis' Nicken in ihrem Augenwinkel bestätigte das nur. Gott, ihr Ehemann war ein Heiliger.

„Okay, du hast Recht. Deswegen seid ihr beide hier… in letzter Zeit bin ich eventuell etwas zu hart mit ihm."

Sie sah, wie Alexis eine Grimasse zog und sie unterstützend anlächelte.

„Vielleicht nur ein bisschen. _Erst seit kurzem_. Du warst nicht die ganze Zeit schlimm", erklärte Alexis, streckte sich nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. „Es scheint fast so, als hättest du mit Erreichen deines dritten Trimesters deine Geduld mit meinem Dad verloren."

„Normalerweise tut er alles, um meine Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen…"

„Stimmt, aber in letzter Zeit… Es ist mehr, als würde er auf Eiern laufen."

„Du hast recht. Ich bin grauenvoll", seufzte sie. „Ich brauche eine Idee, aber…"

Der Kellner begrüßte sie und beendete damit die Unterhaltung zeitweilig, während sie bestellten. Das Reden mit dem Kellner war genug Ablenkung, dass sie das Thema wechselten und begannen über Lanies und Alexis' Liebesleben zu reden. Sie hatten fast den eigentlichen Grund ihres Mittags vergessen, bis ihr Essen ankam.

Es schien Lanie wieder einzufallen, also wandte sie sich erneut dieser Aufgabe zu. „Der Mann hat alles", fügte sie zwischen zwei Happen ihres Salats ein, während sie für einen Moment von der Größe von Kates Truthahn-Club-Sandwich fasziniert war. Dieses Restaurant war den Hype definitiv wert, der auf dem Revier darum gemacht wurde.

„Er hat wirklich alles", stimmte Alexis zu, spielte mit dem Strohhalm in ihrem Eistee. „Und ich denke nicht, dass er will, dass du dir Sorgen darüber machst, was du ihm zum Valentinstag schenken sollst."

Das war ein Argument. Sie hatten eine Tradition von Gesten oder handgemachten Andenken, wenn es um die typischen kommerziellen Feiertage ging, auch wenn er selten dabei blieb.

Castle kaufte gerne Dinge für andere, aber er kaufte auch eine Menge für sich. Er hatte eine impulsive Persönlichkeit, die definitiv dazu führte jedes Gerät zu kaufen, sobald es die Regale erreichte, was Weihnachten und Geburtstage schwierig machte.

Aber für Valentinstag – dieses Jahr würde eine Geste funktionieren, wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste.

„Das hilft tatsächlich", sagte sie, ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln.

Alexis strahlte Kate an, während ihre Freundin von ihrem Teller aufsah und eine Augenbraue hob.

„ _Tut es_? Mädchen, die Schwangerschaft muss wirklich verrückte Dinge mit deinem Verstand anstellen. In wie fern war irgendwas an dieser Unterhaltung hilfreich?", fragte Lanie ungläubig und Kate warf als Antwort ihre Serviette nach ihr."

„Castle ging es nie um Geschenke von mir. Es ging immer um die Geste. Also habe ich die perfekte Idee, wie ich ihn überraschen kann. Etwas, das wir eine Weile nicht gemacht haben." Sie steckte sich eine Pommes in den Mund und Lanies Augen weiteten sich.

„Oooh, ist das eine freakige Sex Sache?", fragte sie, lehnte sich näher und Alexis stöhnte, versteckte ihren Kopf hinter ihren Händen.

„Lanie, wir reden von meinem Dad."

„Stimmt", lenkte sie ein und legte ihre Hand auf Alexis' Schulter. „Kate, du sagst mir später, ob es eine freakige Sex Sache ist, oder?"

„Es ist keine freakige Sex Sache", lachte sie trocken und verdrehte ihre Augen über Lanies Schwachsinn. Offensichtlich war das Liebesleben, das ihre Freundin angab zu haben, nicht genug, wenn sie sich immer noch um Kates Sexleben Gedanken machte.

„Können wir aufhören freakige Sex Sache zu sagen, wenn wir von meinem Vater reden?", flehte Alexis, verzog ihr Gesicht auf eine Weise, die sie um einiges jünger wirken ließ als sie war. So süß und kindisch ihre Reaktion auch war, Kate stimmte zu.

„ _Natürlich._ "

„Ihr müsst beide ein bisschen leben", sagte Lanie und spießte eine Tomate mit ihrer Gabel auf. Kate schüttelte ihren Kopf bei dem Grummeln von der anderen Seite des Tisches und aß ihr Sandwich auf. Sie wusste, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor sie zurückgerufen wurde. Jetzt, da sie Captain war, brauchte sie immer irgendjemand.

Gerade als sie daran dachte, vibrierte ihr Handy und bewies es. Sie griff danach, sah das Bild auf ihrem Bildschirm aufleuchten und winkte mit dem Gerät den beiden anderen zu.

„Sorry, ich muss da rangehen", flüsterte sie und hob das Handy an ihr Ohr. „Beckett."

„Wir haben die Frau gefunden. Wir bringen sie rein", sagte Ryan, seine Stimme zögernd. Niemand wollte, dass die betrogene Frau der Mörder war, aber es war immer die logischste Option.

„Haben wir Beweise um sie anzuklagen?"

„Noch nicht, wir holen sie nur für eine Befragung. Aber ich fühle mit ihr. Wenn sie von der Affäre wusste? Das ist erschütternd genug, aber dann endet dein Ehemann auch noch tot."

„Sie könnte immer noch eine brauchbare Verdächtige sein", bemerkte sie. Sie hoffte, dass sie falsch lag, aber sie konnte vorgefasste Gedanken nicht mit der Wahrheit kollidieren lassen.

„Könnte sein."

Die wahren Opfer waren die Kinder des Paares und der Gedanke allein ließ ihr Herz ganz und gar sinken. Ein Elternteil zu verlieren war nie einfach. Sie hatte ihre Mutter verloren, als sie erwachsen war und es hatte sie zerbrochen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es gewesen wäre ihre Mutter in jüngeren Jahren zu verlieren. Sie hatten erfahren, dass die Kinder des Opfers jung waren, so jung, sie würden sich womöglich nicht an ihren Dad erinnern, wenn sie größer waren.

Das war alles herzzerreißend.

„Betrogene Frau oder nicht, wenn sie die Mörderin ist, hat sie mehr als nur ihren Ehemann getötet. Dann hat sie eigenhändig ihre eigene Familie zerstört."

„Hoffentlich kann Espo mehr rausfinden."

„Nein. Ich bin auf dem Weg. Sie ist schwanger und emotional. Vielleicht ist sie empfänglich für mich, da wir beide schwanger sind." Kate stand auf und warf sich ihre Jacke über, schob ihr Handy in ihre Tasche. „Sorry, dass ich das unterbrechen muss."

„Die Pflicht ruft", sagte Alexis lächelnd. „Ich hoffe, morgen klappt alles."

„Ich auch." Sie ging um den Tisch herum und gab Alexis und Lanie flüchtige Umarmungen, bevor sie aus der Tür eilte.

Oder so gut eilte wie sie es konnte…


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Mrs. Blakely, danke, dass Sie gekommen sind. Ich bin Captain Beckett, das ist Detective Esposito", begrüßte Kate die Ehefrau des Opfers. Die Frau schaute von ihrem Sitz auf, als Kate Esposito in den Verhörraum führte. Sie schien sowohl verängstigt als auch kummervoll, ihre Augen waren gerötet und geschwollen vom Weinen über den Verlust ihres Ehemannes – oder die Realität, dass sie ihn getötet hatte.

Kate weigerte sich, durch Mitgefühl für die Situation ihr Urteilsvermögen verschleiern zu lassen. Die Frau war noch immer eine Mordverdächtige. Das Aussehen war definitiv in vielen Fällen täuschend, das hatte sie ihre Erfahrung gelehrt. Sie hatte unzählige Male scheinbar trauernde Witwen gesehen, die am Ende kaltherzige Mörderinnen waren.

„Sie können mich Anne nennen. Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie Spuren haben, wer meinen Mann getötet hat."

Kate schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, öffnete ihr Notizbuch und rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl so nah an den Tisch, wie ihr Bauch es erlaubte. Sie nahm den Stift vom Tisch und drehte ihn zwischen ihren Fingern, während sie durchatmete. Jede Aktion runterfahrend, musste sie ihre Emotionen beiseitelegen und sich einfach an die Fakten halten.

„Wir untersuchen jede Möglichkeit, Mrs. Blakely", erklärte sie, während Esposito sich räusperte. Er verdächtigte sie, seine steife Haltung und verengten Augen bestätigten das. Hoffentlich konnte er kühl bleiben und der Frau keine Furcht einflößen.

„Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal mit ihrem Ehemann gesprochen?"

„Vor zwei Tagen? Vielleicht drei?" Ihre Stimme brach an dem letzten Wort, jede Silbe gefüllt mit Reue. Kate saß stumm da, beobachtete nur, während ihr Detective die Befragung weiterführte. Wenn Anne wirklich die Mörderin war, musste sie den guten Cop zu seinem bereits offensichtlichen bösen Cop Verhalten spielen.

„Das ist eine lange Zeit, um nicht mit seinem Lebenspartner zu reden…", stellte er trocken fest, sein Ton brachte ein Feuer in Anne Blakelys Augen zum Leuchten.

„Verurteilen Sie mich nicht. Haben Sie je einen Wirtschaftsprüfer _persönlich_ gekannt? Es ist Steuerzeit. Mit all den Überstunden, die er arbeitete, habe ich Glück, überhaupt mit ihm geredet zu haben."

Esposito beobachtete sie für einen Moment, als würde er die Antwort überdenken, bevor er sie zu akzeptieren schien und fortfuhr. „Wo waren Sie heute Morgen?"

„Warten Sie. _Wo war ich?_ Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Detective?" Sie war bereits in Verteidigungsstellung. Das war nicht gut. Es gab keinen Weg, wie sie so etwas Brauchbares aus ihr herausbekamen.

„Detective Esposito versucht nur eine Zeitleiste zu erstellen", sagte Kate und hob ihre Hand, um auf ihn zu zeigen, versuchte Anne zu besänftigen. „Das ist Standard. Wir sind sicher Sie haben damit nichts zu tun."

Die Schultern der Frau entspannten sich und sie legte ihre Stirn in ihre Hände bevor sie hochschaute und ihren Kopf seufzend schüttelte. „Es tut mir leid, Detective. Ich weiß Sie versuchen nur ihren Job zu machen. Es war ein langer Tag."

„Verständlich", sagte Esposito mit einem scharfen Nicken.

„Heute Morgen war ich noch in Long Island im Haus meiner Eltern."

„Das Haus Ihrer Eltern?", fragte Kate, ihre Neugier von der Information geweckt.

„Ja. Meine Kinder und ich wohnen da seit den letzten paar Wochen", sie stoppte, ihre Lippen verzogen sich. „Seit ich von Jakes Affäre erfahren habe."

Esposito schaute mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zu Kate, bevor er zurück zu Anne schaute. „Also wussten Sie davon?"

„Natürlich wusste ich davon", sagte sie, ein trauriges Lachen entwich ihren Lippen. „Er war nie gut darin Geheimnisse zu bewahren."

„Also lebten Sie getrennt?"

Anne nickte ihnen kurz zu und schloss ihre Augen, hielt ihre Tränen zurück. „Es war eine _temporäre_ Sache. Er hat versprochen, er war fertig und wollte die Dinge wieder geraderücken, bevor das Baby geboren wurde."

„Und hat er – die Dinge wieder gerade gerückt?" fragte Kate, versuchte an ihrer skeptischen Natur festzuhalten, aber Annes Geschichte schien ehrlich.

„Er hat es _versucht_ , aber manchmal, nachdem das Vertrauen gebrochen ist, braucht es mehr als halbherzige Versuche Dinge zu reparieren. Es war ein langsamer Prozess mit seinem Stress wegen der Steuern, aber ich wollte, dass wir eine Familie sind. Und jetzt…"

Mrs. Blakelys Stimme stockte in ihrer Kehle und der Rest ihrer Äußerung blieb ungesagt. Sie mussten noch immer ihr Alibi nachprüfen, aber Kate fühlte mit dieser Frau. Sie musste ihre Kinder allein großziehen, nur mit der Erinnerung an eine kaputte Ehe, die nicht repariert werden konnte.

Ihr Verstand schweifte weiter ab, komplett gefangen in ihren eigenen Gedanken und weg von der Befragung. Sie hatte wenig gemein mit Blakelys Ehefrau und sie könnte in diesem Moment nicht dankbarer sein. Ihre Ehe war alles andere als perfekt, und Castle war in letzter Zeit schwer zu ertragen, aber er war wirklich ein guter Mann mit einem großzügigen Herzen.

Und im Moment konnte sie nicht mehr verlangen.

* * *

Das bestimmte Klopfen an der Tür riss Castle aus seinen Gedanken. Er zerbrach sich das Gehirn auf der Suche nach einer Idee, _irgendeiner Idee_ , die es wert war, und ihm fiel nichts ein. Es war, als würde ihm immer weniger einfallen, was auch nur ansatzweise akzeptabel war, je mehr er über das perfekte Geschenk nachdachte. Am Türgriff ziehend, öffnete er die Tür und stand Jim gegenüber, der ihn mitfühlend ansah.

„Du klangst am Telefon panisch, Rick. Wie kann ich helfen?", fragte er, betrat das Loft, zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn über einen der Hocker in der Küche.

„Ich will, dass der morgige Tag für sie besonders wird. Nach allem, was wir das letzte Jahr durchgemacht haben, muss es perfekt sein." Castle ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten bei der noch immer so frischen Erinnerung, die Bilder von ihr blutend auf dem Boden, auf dem er gerade stand.

Jim schien sein Unwohlsein zu spüren und begab sich zur Couch ins Wohnzimmer. „Es ist nur ein trivialer Feiertag, Sohn."

Castle zuckte mit den Schultern, ging zu seinem Schwiegervater und setzte sich neben ihn. „Mag sein, aber ich mag es, jeden Feiertag für sie besonders zu machen."

„Katie liebt dich 365 Tage im Jahr, sie wird dich morgen nicht weniger lieben, wenn du ihr die langstieligen Rosen in der falschen Farbe mitbringst."

„Ich hatte nicht vor ihr Rosen zu kaufen…" Blumen waren das Geringste seiner Probleme. Blumen waren einfach, aber er brauchte etwas mehr, etwas Besonderes, das den Valentinstag einen Tag für Erinnerungen machte.

„Gut. Die hasst sie", sagte Jim zwinkernd. „Nimm immer Lilien."

„Tu ich… und werde ich", stotterte Castle. Verdammt, er war heute nervös. Vielleicht würde ein Glas Scotch helfen. Idiot, nicht vor Jim. Gott, was war heute mit ihm los?

„Ich zieh dich nur auf. Du musst dich entspannen!" Er hatte Recht. Er musste sich _wirklich_ entspannen.

„Ich weiß – ich weiß, es macht mich nur ein bisschen verrückt. Es ist in letzter Zeit so schwer sie zu lesen. Normalerweise kümmert sie sich nicht um solche Dinge, aber was, wenn morgen das eine Mal ist, dass sie es tut und ich vermassle alles?"

Jim kniff seine Augen mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen zusammen.

„Wie lange kennst du meine Tochter? Glaubst du wirklich sie würde dir irgendwas verübeln, was du für sie am Valentinstag machst?"

Er wurde verrückt und er hatte unglaubliches Glück, dass Jim so verständnisvoll war. Kate würde sich nicht von ihm scheiden lassen, wenn er ihr nicht das perfekte Geschenk am Valentinstag überreichte.

„Nein. Ich weiß, du hast Recht. Es ist nur – vielleicht macht mich diese ganze Schwangerschaft auch ein bisschen verrückt."

Sich zu ihm drehend lehnte Jim sich vor und holte tief Luft. „Auch als Kind hat Katie immer die Geschenke geliebt, die _ehrlich und echt_ waren. Nichts Übertriebenes."

„Sie wollte nie was Extravagantes von mir, auch als wir gerade erst zusammen waren. Ich denke, ich brauchte nur eine Erinnerung."

„Oder einen leichten Tritt in den Hintern", sagte Jim und stieß gegen seinen Arm. „Halt es einfach, Sohn. Halt dich daran, was du über sie weißt."

„Mich daran halten, was ich weiß", wiederholte er für sich selbst, als die perfekte Idee in seinem Geist aufblitze. „Jim, du bist ein Genie. Danke!" Castle klatschte auf den Rücken seines Schwiegervaters, als seine Lippen sich zum ersten ehrlichen Grinsen dieses Tages verzogen.

„Gern geschehen." Der ältere Mann gluckste, stand auf um seinen Mantel zu holen und ging zur Tür. „Es sieht aus, als müsstest du noch mal einkaufen gehen."

„Nur ein paar Anrufe, hoffentlich. Aber du musst nicht so früh gehen, ich bin sicher, Kate braucht nicht mehr lange."

„Noch mehr Grund für mich zu gehen. Ich will nicht, dass sie argwöhnisch wird", erwiderte er.

„Es war schön dich zu sehen, Jim." Castle reichte ihm seine Hand und der ältere Herr streckte sich nach vorn um ihn in eine väterliche Umarmung zu ziehen.

Er zog sich nach einer kurzen Umarmung zurück und lächelte ihn warm an. „Wir sollten bald gemeinsam zu Abend essen."

„Ich kümmere mich drum. Einen schönen Abend", sagte Castle, winkte zum Abschied und schloss die Tür. Er hatte gehofft mit Jim zu reden würde ihm eine Idee geben und er hatte Glück. Auf seine Uhr schauend, betete er, dass es noch nicht zu spät dafür war.

Hoffentlich konnte sein Antiquitätenhändler Wunder vollbringen.

* * *

„Castle?", rief Kate, ließ die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen und zog ihre Stiefel aus.

„In der Küche." Der Duft nach Gewürzen erfüllte die Luft, hieß sie zu Hause willkommen. Seine neueste kulinarische Kreation ließ ihr bereits das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen.

„Was auch immer du kochst, riecht wundervoll."

„Nur etwas kleines, das ich für die Liebe meines Lebens zusammengewürfelt habe, die zufällig unser Kind in sich trägt." Er lächelte sie an, legte seinen Pfannenwender auf den Tresen und machte seine Hände frei um sanft über ihre Hüften zu fahren.

„Klingt nur ein bisschen komisch, wenn du das so formulierst", zog sie ihn auf, legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und lehnte sich nach vorn um einen Kuss auf seinen Mund zu drücken. Sie zog sich leicht zurück und legte ihre Stirn mit einem Summen gegen seine, strich mit ihrer Nase über seine. „Sorry, dass ich in letzter Zeit so schlecht drauf bin. Du bist zu gut zu mir."

„Nichts ist jemals zu gut für dich", sagte er und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe. „Haben die Jungs den Fall abgeschlossen, während ich weg war?"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und griff nach einem Löffel um aus der Pfanne zu kosten. „Espo hat mir gerade geschrieben, als ich im Fahrstuhl war. Die Verkehrskameras bestätigen das Alibi der Ehefrau, also sind sie wieder am Anfang."

„Also war die Frau wirklich nur eine unschuldige Partnerin." Er drehte sich zurück zum Herd um nach dem Essen zu sehen, während sie sich gegen die Schränke lehnte. „Es ist wirklich traurig. Sie muss die Scherben ihres Lebens wieder aufsammeln, jetzt da er weg ist, weil er zu beschäftigt war auf zwei Hochzeiten zu tanzen, während er lebte."

„Auf zwei Hochzeiten tanzen…" wiederholte sie leise, bevor sie ihre Augen aufschlug und sich ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete.

„Willst du tanzen?", fragte Castle mit einem kurzen Lachen, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie, während er seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang, ihren Bauch gegen sich drückte.

„Nein", stoppte Kate ihn und schaute verlegen. „Naja vielleicht, aber das meinte ich nicht. Ich denke, ich weiß wer der Täter ist… Etwas, was jemand in der Befragung heute Morgen gesagt hat. Ich habe es nicht zusammengesetzt bis gerade eben."

„Gehst du zurück aufs Revier?"

„Nein. Ich bin zu Hause bei meinem Ehemann. Ich schreibe Esposito und lass ihn meine Ahnung überprüfen."

„Oh, Captain Beckett, ich mag diese delegierende Seite von dir sehr", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, bevor er einen Kuss auf ihre Wange wischte.

„Vorteile davon Captain zu sein. Ich plane diesen Abend mit dem gutaussehenden Mann in meinem Leben zu verbringen", sagte sie und kniff seine Seite.

„Jemand anders kommt vorbei?", neckte er, also warf sie das Handtuch von der Arbeitsplatte in sein Gesicht.

„Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich dir ein Kompliment mache."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Morgen.

Kate konnte die frischen Sonnenstrahlen durch die Holzlamellen fühlen, die ihr Fenster bedeckten. Ihr Wecker würde jede Minute klingeln, ihre innere Uhr arbeitete besser als jede digitale Version. Aber nur weil sie wach war, hieß das nicht, dass sie aufstehen wollte. Sie sehnte sich nach der warmen Umarmung durch die Arme ihres Ehemanns um ihren Körper, dass sich ihre Haut unter seiner Berührung erwärmte.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, als sie sich zu seiner Seite des Betts drehte, suchend, aber sie traf auf kalte Laken statt erhitztem Fleisch. Widerwillig öffnete Kate ihre Augen und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hand, während ihr Blick bestätigte, dass Castle nirgends zu finden war. Sie drehte sich, um nach ihrem Handy zu greifen und fand eine einzelne weiße Lilie auf ihrem Nachttisch mit einem Stück rosa Papier dagegen gestützt. Sie nahm die Notiz hoch und ließ sie zwischen ihren Fingern hin und her gleiten, bevor sie sie langsam aufklappte.

 _Diese Blume erblasst im Vergleich zu deiner Schönheit…_

 _Sorry, dass ich nicht da bin, wenn du aufwachst. Ich hoffe die Überraschung in der Küche macht es wieder gut._

Kate zog ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne und schüttelte ihren Kopf. _Immer der Romantiker_ , dachte sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie rollte sich langsam rum und erhob sich aus dem Bett, auf der Suche danach, was Castle ihr hinterlassen hatte. Der Geruch von Kaffee erfüllte sofort ihre Sinne, ließ ihr Grinsen breiter werden.

Sich der Kaffeemaschine nähernd, bemerkte sie eine weitere rosa Notiz, die an einem gefüllten Thermobecher gelehnt stand.

 _Halb entkoffeinierter Vanille Latte. Als würde ich dich am Valentinstag ohne Koffein lassen. Frühstück ist im Ofen und ein Obstteller im Kühlschrank._

 _xoxo_

Sie griff nach dem Becher und nahm einen Schluck, ihre Augen schlossen sich bei dem Geschmack. Castle hatte sich heute schon so viel Mühe gegeben und der Tag hatte gerade erst begonnen.

* * *

Kate sah Castle den ganzen Morgen nicht und war ein wenig enttäuscht, ihn auch auf dem Revier nicht anzutreffen, als sie dort ankam. Was auch immer er für Besorgungen erledigte, es musste wichtig sein, denn sie wusste, wie sehr er es liebte jeden kleinen kommerziellen Feiertag mit ihr zu feiern.

Und Valentinstag stand ganz oben auf der Liste.

Ihr Blick scannte die Tür zum Befragungsraum, als Esposito und Ryan erschienen, mit einem uniformierten Polizisten, der einen Mann in Handschellen in Richtung Arrestzellen führte. Es schien, als wäre ihre Ahnung von letzter Nacht richtig gewesen.

„Craig hat gestanden?", fragte sie, als ihre zwei Detectives zu ihr kamen.

„Yep. Du hattest Recht mit ihm", sagte Ryan mit einem kurzen Nicken, als die drei zusammen zu ihren Schreibtischen liefen.

Esposito lehnte sich gegen seinen eigenen Schreibtisch und reichte ihr die Akte mit Craigs Geständnis. „Sieht aus, als wäre er von Tara besessen gewesen, die Frau, mit der Jake eine Affäre hatte. Craig hat ihr jahrelang nachgeschmachtet und sie hat die Aufmerksamkeit nie erwidert. Aber als er rausfand, dass Jake mit ihr schlief, scheint er geplatzt zu sein."

Kate summte zustimmend und blätterte durch die Akte. „Eifersucht tut so was."

„Es ist irgendwie verrückt, dass eine Frau die Leben zweier Männer verändern kann", sagte Ryan, während er zum Mordfallbrett schaute, bevor er sich daran machte die Zeitleiste zu entfernen.

„Nun, diese Männer waren genauso verantwortlich für ihre schlechten Entscheidungen", stellte Kate klar und gab Esposito die Akte zurück.

Ryan stoppte und schaute zu ihr zurück. „Stimmt, und sie hat ihren Job wegen all dem verloren. Als die Chefs von den Details erfahren haben, wurde sie gefeuert wegen einer Klausel in ihren Arbeitsverträgen, die Liebschaften verbietet."

„Und jetzt muss die Frau des Opfers die Scherben aufsammeln", grummelte Esposito und warf die Akte auf seinen Tisch.

„Sie scheint eine starke Frau zu sein."

„Ist sie. Ich glaube daran, dass es ihr gut gehen wird. Sie ist eine Mom", murmelte sie und rieb ihre Hand über ihren Bauch. „Sie wird tun, was notwendig ist, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihren Kindern gut geht."

„Ich wurde von starken Frauen großgezogen. Das kann ich definitiv bestätigen."

Kate lächelte Esposito an, als sie auf die Uhr ihres Vaters schaute.

„Macht den Papierkram fertig, Jungs, und ihr schafft es vielleicht früher nach Hause zum Valentinstag."

Sie tätschelte Ryan und Espositos Rücken auf ihrem Weg in ihr Büro. Einen Fall abzuschließen war immer bittersüß. Nichts würde die Toten zurückbringen oder es für die Hinterbliebenen einfacher machen, aber wenigstens gab es Gerechtigkeit und es gab der Familie etwas Abschluss. Das war es wert.

Sie zog ihren Mantel aus, warf ihn auf ihre Couch und seufzte, als sie den Stapel von Akten auf ihrem Schreibtisch sah, der nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit rief. Ihre Pläne für heute Abend waren genug Motivation, um sich schnell durch den Papierkram zu arbeiten. Sie musste früh gehen, um ihre Überraschung für Castle vorzubereiten.

* * *

Aus dem Fahrstuhl tretend blähte Castle seine Brust vor Freude auf. Er hatte es geschafft das perfekte Geschenk für Kate zu finden, ohne den Feiertag komplett zu verpassen. Obwohl er sich darüber gefreut hätte, den Tag mit ihr auf dem Revier zu verbringen, war der Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie das Geschenk öffnete, es wert. Er richtete das Paket in seiner Hand sowie den Blumenstrauß, fischte seine Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und schloss die Tür auf.

Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, war gelinde gesagt unerwartet.

Seine wunderschöne schwangere Frau lag halb auf der Couch, halb auf dem Boden und versuchte eine der Laser Tag Westen anzuziehen. _Versuchen_ war das Schlüsselwort, da es schwierig schien mit ihrem wachsenden Bauch. Sie war bezaubernd und stur, aber der Kampf mit der Weste war eine verlorene Schlacht.

Kate erschrak bei dem Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür, ihr Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen aufgrund der Niederlage, während sie ihr Kinn an ihre Brust zog. „Ich wollte dich zum Valentinstag mit Laser Tag überraschen, dir zeigen, dass man mit mir immer noch Spaß haben kann", seufzte sie. Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

Sein Herz zerbrach bei den Worten und er legte die Blumen und das Paket schnell ab, um ihr auf die Couch zu helfen. Verdammt, er liebte diese Frau auch mit ihrer Dritttrimester-Nörgelei.

„Ich weiß, dass du noch spaßig bist, Kate", sagte er und löste die Weste von ihrer Brust. Er half ihr dabei sich auf die Couch zu setzen und sank neben sie, drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Aber ich war in letzter Zeit unerträglich." Ihr Kinn sank wieder auf ihre Brust und sie starrte auf ihre Hände. „Bestreite das nicht, denn sogar ich habe mitbekommen, dass es wahr ist."

Castle schüttelte seinen Kopf, weigerte sich, sie den Weg der Selbstzerfleischung weitergehen zu lassen. Er führte ihr Gesicht mit seiner Handfläche, suchte ihren Blick.

„Gestern Abend warst du es nicht", entgegnete er, legte seine andere Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, sein Daumen kreiste über ihre Kniescheibe. Kate verdrehte ihre Augen und lachte trocken über seine Verteidigung. Zwei kleine Angewohnheiten, die ihm sein Herz erwärmten, denn sie erinnerten ihn an die frühen Tage ihrer Partnerschaft.

„ _Castle_. Das war nur, weil ich mich wirklich angestrengt habe nicht genervt zu sein", grummelte sie. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich mehr und mehr anblaffe. Ich versuche wirklich es nicht zu tun, weil du es nicht verdienst – du bist ein wunderbarer Mann, Rick…" Er weigerte sich sie weiterreden zu lassen und brachte sie mit einem langsamen, sanften Kuss zum Schweigen, zog sie näher an seine Brust.

„Du bist selbst ziemlich erstaunlich, weißt du das?", flüsterte Castle, seine Lippen nicht weit von ihrer Haut bewegend. „Du trägst unser Kind in dir, nachdem du dich von einer _weiteren_ Schusswunde erholt hast. Irgendwie liebst du mich und zu alldem kommt, dass ich dich meine Frau nennen darf, also akzeptiere ich etwas Verdrießlichkeit hier und da."

Kate lehnte sich zurück, ihre Augen leuchteten mit unvergossenen Tränen, als sich ein Grinsen über ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte sie und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die Stoppeln an seinem Kiefer.

„Ich liebe dich auch, und ich liebe den Gedanken hinter deiner Überraschung, aber warum warten wir nicht, bis du wieder beweglicher bist?" Er gluckste und sie nickte lachend. Der Klang ihrer Freude flatterte in seiner Brust.

Castle legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange, beugte sich vor um einen weiteren Kuss auf ihre Lippen zu drücken. Er versuchte sich zurückzuziehen um ihn schlicht zu halten, aber Kate vertiefte ihn.

„Ich mag die Idee", summte sie, nachdem sie sich trennten, und legte ihre Stirn gegen seine Wange. Es schien nicht, als würde sie weit weg wollen, bis diese Position zu ungemütlich wurde und sie sich zurück in die Couchkissen lehnte. „Also, wo warst du den ganzen Tag? Danke für den Kaffee und das Frühstück heute Morgen. Ich hätte es vorgezogen, dich zu haben."

Kate hatte die Worte locker klingen lassen wollen, aber sobald sie ausgesprochen waren, breitete sich Schuld in Castles Augen aus und sein Ausdruck wurde entschuldigend.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte den Tag gerne mit dir verbracht, aber ich musste jemanden treffen, damit ich das für dich besorgen konnte", sagte er, griff nach ihrer Hand und verband ihre Finger für einen Moment miteinander.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue, als er ihre Hand losließ und aufsprang, um den Strauß und das Geschenk vom Küchentresen zu holen.

Er reichte ihr den Strauß, während er wieder auf die Couch neben sie sank. „Die Blumen sind wunderschön." Sie lehnte sich vor, um den Duft der Lilien einzuatmen, bevor sie sie ablegte, um den anderen Gegenstand in Castles Händen zu akzeptieren. „Danke, aber was ist das?", fragte sie, die rot und schwarz eingewickelte Schachtel betrachtend.

„Es ist nicht protzig und wahrscheinlich auch nicht das typische Castle Valentinstagsgeschenk, das du erwarten würdest, aber ich habe gestern mit deinem Dad geredet", plapperte er los. Er war niedlich, wenn er nervös war, aber es gab keinen Grund dazu, nicht wegen eines Valentinstagsgeschenkes.

„Du hast mit meinem Dad geredet?" Sie hob ihre Augenbraue über seinen schuldigen Ausdruck, offenbar sollte diese Information ein Geheimnis bleiben.

„Habe ich. Er hat mich zur Vernunft gebracht." Er gluckste, Unsicherheit noch immer in seiner Stimme, während sie anfing die schleifenverzierte Schachtel auszupacken. „Dein Vater hat mich daran erinnert, dass du nie der Typ warst, der wollte, dass sich Leute um dich kümmern. Ich kenne dich lang genug, um das zu wissen, aber ich war in letzter Zeit etwas übereifrig damit, dein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung sein zu wollen. Jede kleine Sache für dich machen zu wollen."

Kate streckte sich und drückte seine Hand, beruhigte ihn mit ihrer Berührung. „Ich bin keine Prinzessin und ich brauche keinen Ritter, nur meinen Partner."

„Ich weiß, und mit ihm zu reden hat mich an die Geschichte aus deinen Kindertagen erinnert, die du mir erzählt hast…"

Die Schleife ganz entfernend, fuhr sie fort das Papier von der Schachtel zu reißen. Die Schachtel selbst war nichtssagend, aber als sie den einfachen Karton öffnete, brachte sie eine wunderschöne ledergebundene Ausgabe von _Alice im Wunderland_ von Lewis Carroll zum Vorschein.

„Es ist ein Sammlerstück, nicht die Erstausgabe, aber ich dachte, die Illustrationen sind einzigartig und die Details gefallen dir", erklärte er, schlug vorsichtig den Umschlag auf um seine Behauptung zu stützen. „Es ist nicht die romantischste Sache, aber ich dachte, ich hab den Rest meines Lebens um romantisch zu sein. Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass ich an dich glaube und mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich vergessen habe, dass du keine Jungfrau in Nöten bist. Du bist wie Alice und kannst auf dich selbst aufpassen."

Ihr Herz flatterte bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte sich tatsächlich erinnert.

Sie hatte das Buch während einer Unterhaltung vor Jahren erwähnt. Als ihre Beziehung noch frisch war und jede geteilte Information neu und aufregend war. Sie hatte ihm über die Abende erzählt, als sie lesen gelernt und ihre Mutter eine alte ramponierte Ausgabe dieses Buches hervorgeholt hatte. Sie waren stundenlang wach geblieben und hatten diese Geschichte gelesen. Als Kind hatte sie sich mit Alice identifiziert und wollte eines Tages ihre eigenen Abenteuer erleben. Die Tatsache, dass er sich all die Mühe machte… es war das aufmerksamste Geschenk, das er ihr heute hätte geben können.

„Es ist perfekt", flüsterte sie, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch das Haar an seinem Hinterkopf. „Absolut perfekt." Mit wenig Mühe senkte Kate sein Gesicht zu ihrem, genoss den Geschmack seines Kusses.

Castle brach den Kuss, Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht. „Wirklich? Denn wenn du lieber Schmuck oder-" Sie brachte ihn mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf seinen Lippen zum Schweigen.

„Wirklich. Wir können das irgendwann unserem kleinen Mädchen vorlesen. Hoffentlich liebt sie es so sehr wie ich als Kind."

„Ich bin sicher das wird sie, denn sie wird genau wie ihre Mutter sein." Er grinste, steckte eine lose Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. „Du bist sicher, dass du keinen Schmuck willst?"

Sie stöhnte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Castle, dieser Feiertag ist so kommerzialisiert. Aber das?" Sie deutete auf das Buch, fuhr den Titel auf dem Buchdeckel nach. „Es ist so viel mehr. Mein Lieblingsautor, der zufällig mein Ehemann ist, hat mir ein Sammlerstück von meinem liebsten Kinderbuch geschenkt. Das allein klingt, als wäre es aus einem Märchen."

„Nenn mich noch mal deinen Lieblingsautor", zog er sie auf.

Ihre Augen verdrehend, stupste sie spielerisch gegen seine Brust. „Jetzt forderst du dein Glück heraus, Babe…"


End file.
